Hirano Nozomi
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Hirano Nozomi (ヒラノノゾミ) is a Japanese former idol. She was a founding member of BiS' 1st Generation and BILLIE IDLE®︎, staying in both groups from their formation to disbandment. Biography BiS, 2010-2014 In December 2010, at Pour Lui's final solo live, Hirano Nozomi was announced as a member of BiS alongside Nakayama Yukiko and Yokoyama Rina. Hirano released her first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society on March 23rd 2011. Her first single, My Ixxx, was released August 3rd. BiS had their major label debut in July 2012 with PPCC, which was published by Avex. That following Autumn, Hirano Nozomi voiced herself in the anime Backstage idol story and starred in Idol is Dead alongside Pour Lui and Terashima Yufu who were also members of BiS at the time. The film got a sequel in 2014, Idol Is Dead -Non-chan no Propaganda Daisensou-, of which Hirano played the lead role. BiS disbanded at Yokohama Arena on July 8th, 2014. At the time, Hirano was the only member other than Pour Lui who had been a member throughout the group's entire tenure. During BiS' disbandment live, Hirano Nozomi announced that she was forming a new unit with fellow BiS member First Summer Uika and that they were holding auditions for new members. BILLIE IDLE®︎, 2015-2019 In March 2015, Hirano and Uika's new unit, BILLIE IDLE®︎, made their official debut with the song "Anarchy In The Music Scene". On April 1st, their debut album IDLE GOSSIP was released. On March 23rd 2016, a music video for Hirano's song on "4 in 1: THE OFFICIAL BOOTLEG", "Douse Kieteshimau Inochi Nara..." was published. Former BiS members First Summer Uika, Michibayashi Rio, Tentenko and Kamiya Saki collaborated on the song and appeared in the video. BILLIE IDLE®︎ disbanded on December 28th, 2019. Personal Life Was a NEET prior to becoming an idol. Discography * See Hirano Nozomi Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2012.10.20 Idol is Dead * 2014.05.28 Idol Is Dead -Non-chan no Propaganda Daisensou- * 2014.07.08 BiS Nari no All Night Nippon DVD * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 Live Video * 2013.12.04 ROAD TO BUDOKAN KOKUGIKAN "WHO KiLLED IDOL?" * 2014.09.24 BiS Kaisan Live ~BiS nari no Budokan~ @Yokohama Arena Television * - 2012.11.09 Backstage idol story Lyrics Written WHO KiLLED IDOL? * ERROR IDLE GOSSIP * IDLE FELLAS ROCK "N" ROLL IDLE * HUMANOID "4 in 1" THE OFFICIAL BOOTLEG * Douse Kiete Shimau Inochi Nara... bi bi bi bi bi * pet * Youki na Beach Side LAST ALBUM * Hikkuri Kaesite NOT IDOL * under the sun Trivia * Is a fan of K-Pop and cosplay. * Usually sings harmonies on the songs she features in. Gallery Non1218.jpg|Promoting Soshite, Mata.. Non Not Idol.jpg|Promoting NOT IDOL Non0618.jpg Non 4 in 1.jpg Non 2016.jpg Non BI.jpg Non Who Killed.jpg|Promoting WHO KiLLED IDOL? Non Stupig.jpg|Promoting STUPiG Non Madoka.jpg Non Kaidan.jpg Non Die.jpg|Promoting DiE Non Bisimulation.jpg|Promoting BiSimulation Non 2013.jpg Category:BiS Category:Graduated Category:BYS |} Category:BiS Members Category:1992 Births Category:2010 Additions Category:2014 Departures Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Members Category:1st Generation BiS